


An IQ Of  90

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Sehun is finally tired of Junmyeon making jokes about his IQ and decides to confront him about it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	An IQ Of  90

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EXO story and it's basically fluff fluff fluff. There is no real argument in the story. just normal relationship conversation. I hope you guys will like it<3

Junmyeon enters Sehun’s apartment and it’s quiet as expected. Sehun must be upstairs in his bedroom. Before going up there, Junmyeon goes to the kitchen to drink some water. He opens the fridge and lets his eyes wonder, schooling the contents while absently reaching for a bottle of water. Judging by the assortment of fresh fruits, vegetables, fruits juices and other stuff, it appears Sehun recently did some restocking. In particular Sehun’s housekeeper went grocery shopping because it’s a chore too boring for Sehun to do himself. He has made that abundantly clear on more than one occasion.

Regardless of who does the shopping, Junmyeon is just happy to see some wild berry yogurt in there. Staying over at Sehun’s house has its benefits, one of which is that he always has a great assortment of healthy food and snacks. Despite acting like he doesn’t care all the time, Sehun always includes the stuff Junmyeon likes. It’s a fact Junmyeon finds both amusing and touching.

Twisting the cap off the water bottle, he brings the bottle to his lips and takes a swig.

*******

Sehun is sprawled out on his bed in pyjamas and watching TV when Junmyeon walks into the bedroom. “hey.”

“Hi, hyung. You’re back.”

“Hm.” Junmyeon hums and immediately starts settling in as well. he goes to his designated drawer in Sehun’s walk-in closet and pulls it open to find the contents a lot neater than he left them. Undoubtedly someone has been in here to restore some order. Everything is so neatly folded now.

“Did you fold my clothes?”

“Hm.” Sehun hums his affirmation. “Who else?”

“Your housekeeper?”

“I wouldn’t let her touch my boyfriend’s clothes.”

Junmyeon grins, “Thanks.”

“You should try it some time. It’s really not hard.”

It’s not that Junmyeon isn’t interested in cleaning up after himself a little better. It’s just something that he tends to not care about. Even now Sehun’s request easily goes right over Junmyeon head despite what a good listener Junmyeon is.

“so, what are you watching?” Junmyeon asks, completely changing the subject.

Sehun lets adjusts to the change without fanfare. “Wonder woman.” He replies

“is that going?”

“I’m trying not to fall asleep.”

Junmyeon smiles and turns towards the TV. “Haven’t you already seen this film?”

“I fell asleep the first 4 tries.”

“Maybe you should give up.”

“I agree.” As if he has been waiting for someone to finally say that, Sehun immediately picks up the remote control and changes the channel.

Junmyeon goes back to rummaging through the drawer. He pulls out a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt, and then pushes the drawer closed. “I’m going to freshen up.” He announces and heads to the adjoining bathroom, stopping by the bed to kiss Sehun on the cheek.

Sehun just hums.

Junmyeon stops at the bathroom door and gives his boyfriend a really close scrutinizing look. Sehun likes to seem cold, generally bored and indifferent, choosing to reserve his warm and welcoming side for the few people he is close to; yet still Junmyeon senses that something is off about him tonight. He seems extra colder and a bit dismissive too. He has barely looked away from the TV to acknowledge Junmyeon since he walked in, not even a few seconds ago when Junmyeon kissed him. It doesn’t seem like Sehun is just being bratty as usual either.

Whatever it is, Junmyeon decides to deal with it after he has taken a shower.

******

Steeping out of the shower all freshly showered and teeth brushed, Junmyeon walks to the bed and gets on, settling next to Sehun who is still watching TV and hugging a pillow. Some movie Junmyeon doesn’t recognise immediately is on and frankly he doesn’t care to ask what it is. He just leans back against his pillows and blinks absently at the TV.

A comfortable silence envelops them for a while until Sehun suddenly speaks up. “hyung?”

“hm?”

“am I that dumb?”

“huh?” Junmyeon flickers his gaze to his boyfriend whose gaze is still trained on the TV.”

“I watched your vlive earlier, the one with Jongin.”

“oh. What about that?”

“You mentioned my IQ again.” Sehun finally tears his gaze from the TV and meets Junmyeon’s, and this time Junmyeon really looks at him. Sehun seems stiff, his jaw is as tight as the set of his mouth and he has one eyebrow raised. That’s when it occurs to Junmyeon that Sehun is upset.

“hyung, do you really think I’m that dumb?”

Junmyeon recognises that he has to be careful with his choice of words since the damage appears to already be done here. He shifts a little on the bed until he is sitting up to get a better angle of Sehun’s face since he won’t meet Junmyeons gaze. “You’re not super smart, but I don’t think you are dumb either.”

“You keep referring my low IQ though and it’s very offensive.” Sehun replies in rebuttal

“It’s a joke.”

“It’s not funny though. In fact it sounds a bit malicious.”

“Malicious? You guys say mean stuff about me all the time.” Junmyeon points out. “You call me boring and uncool and you say my jokes are dry. That’s also offensive.” Bitterness is dripping from Junmyeon’s words even if he doesn’t intend to sound this way.

“You _are_ boring, uncool and your jokes are dry.” Sehun pauses and turns, finally meeting Junmyeon’s gaze. Considering how mean what Sehun just said is, Junmyeon half expects Sehun to have a callous facial expression on his face, but the look that greets Junmyeon is soft and full of understanding. “But I like that about you.” Sehun completes his thought, disarming Junmyeon.

“You laugh along when the others say that stuff about me.”

“Have I ever actually _said_ any of it?” Sehun challenges, one eyebrow raised.

Junmyeon takes a moment to think, and really look back at the time the EXO members have teased him. Of course he can’t remember them all because they are just too many, but off the top of the head; he can’t recall a time when Sehun actually spoke out anything mean about Junmyeon.

That realisation washes over Junmyeon together with a feeling of shame and remorse for reproving Sehun just now.

Junmyeon reaches out to take Sehun’s hand and interlace their fingers. “Sehun I’m so sorry. The onslaught of teasing is always so overwhelming that I never get a chance to see who is doing or saying what to me. I just assume everyone is against me.”

“Yeah but _I like you_. Why would I tease you so severely?”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Sehun sighs miserably and lowers his gaze. “I suppose I could also defend you once in a while.”

95% of their time together Sehun is a bratty, over confident and demanding person that Junmyeon almost forgets that there is this side to him too; a tender, vulnerable, kind and slightly insecure side that he keeps carefully hidden from others. The gloomy look on his face right now is a rattling difference from the usual perpetually bored expression he likes to wear all the time.

“You’re not the kind of person. I get it. It’s okay.” Junmyeon tenderly cups Sehun’s cheek with his other hand, letting his fingers stroke all the way to Sehun’s chin. “And I’m sorry for making fun of your intelligence. I won’t say it again. I don’t think you’re dumb. I promise.”

Sehun nods and offers a small smile. “Okay. Apology accepted” He wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and pulls him close.

“Of course once in a while I’ll subtly point out how boring you are when you force me to watch the morning news with you.”

“As will I occasionally point out your obvious dumb moments.”

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments and kudos are valued<3


End file.
